


Author/Illustrator Collaboration with Olivie Blake and Little Chmura

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Episode 8 of Original Characters! I’m your host, Cat Dionisio. Last episode was sweet and wholesome. This one is not. This episode is chock full of swearing, excessive flattery, existential crises, fandom pressures, deep thoughts on cultural identity, and five epic rounds of Fuck, Marry, Kill with Olivie Blake, whose name I butchered more than once, and Little Chmura.So this edit, you won’t hear Little Chmura talk for over 20 minutes. That’s because she left. Coordinating a time for people in Poland, Florida, and California to talk all at the same time is really difficult. Olivie and I thought we could just slide our additional segment right in, but we ended up talking for WAY longer than expected. We hope you don’t mind.Join us as we discuss: Collaboration.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Original Characters Podcast [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Author/Illustrator Collaboration with Olivie Blake and Little Chmura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivieblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivieblake/gifts), [LittleChmura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChmura/gifts).




End file.
